This invention relates to vibration cushioning devices, and more particularly to an air cushion mount for mounting of vibration attachments to backhoe cranes and the like.
______________________________________ The Prior Art ______________________________________ 3,108,519 Domenighetti 10/29/63 3,283,678 Domenighetti 11/08/66 3,323,428 Domenighetti 06/06/67 4,629,385 Iris 12/16/86 ______________________________________
The patents to Domenighetti all teach the use of systems for transmission of motion of various types of vibrating members, together with the damping of vibrations creating in vibration tamping machines and equipment. The Iris patent, on the other hand, teaches a tire supplying apparatus to receive a tire to be vulcanized.
It is an object of this invention to provide an air cushion mount which will greatly advance the mounting of vibration attachments to backhoe cranes.
Another object of this invention is to adjust the stability of an air cushion mount by the amount of air pressure put in a tire system.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an inexpensive air cushion mount which will outlast and out perform conventional mounts known today.
And still a further object of this invention is to provide an air cushion mount which will apply pressure in any direction without the possibility of tearing and/or damaging the mount.
Still other objects of this invention are to provide air cushion mounts which are economical and efficient and reliable in operation, easy to install and maintain and of simple design and construction.